Talk:Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins
By the way, sorry if Ean's objection was ambiguous. I meant to convey that Suzaku would prfer to keep Ryuka from getting his full comupence because Sei said so. That is not morally correct. Ean beleives that if Suzaku were to be the complete leader, then he could keep things from happening that were supposed to. Just saying. --Cold hard steel 20:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well Eventually, Ryuka will begin to see the error of his ways. But it will be later in the story. Achrones150 20:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, right now he's considered dangerous. Too bad. --Cold hard steel 20:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Like Hidan says, "No shit, Sherlock." -_- Achrones150 20:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, did somebody have a bad day? Try having a migraine on top of an obnoxious Russian girl jumping on you. --Cold hard steel 20:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ...uhh... Anyway, sorry for not being here when this all started. I hit the sack around 10:09 Eastern last night, so I wasn't around for the hunt to begin... Narutokurosaki547 20:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) As much as people enjoy me on a bad day, I'm not on one. Achrones150 20:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) It's Friday the Frickin 13th, how can you NOT have a bad mood? Narutokurosaki547 20:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Must be my lucky day.... Achrones150 20:44, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ...That's like saying your lottery numbers are 666... Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) That could be a possibility. Achrones150 20:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Im having a good day, today, i got over 20 valentines from secret admirers plus 15 from girls who acually listed their names. I met with my girlfriend, exchanging "gifts* (hehe...) and generally, i had a good day ^_^ --Seireitou 20:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) See? If Seireitou had a good day, then it can't be all bad, right? Achrones150 20:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Whoop-dee-doo for you. Kurosaki-san, it's your turn. --Cold hard steel 20:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, I just like to make superstious jokes anyways. ^_^ My day sucked a little because my math teacher thinks I'm a lazy sack, or something along those lines...T.T On it Steel Narutokurosaki547 20:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's right. Ean's bike has engines. As in the plural. --Cold hard steel 21:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Jeez Where's Echo when ya need him? Achrones150 21:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Echo (Character): He's at emo church. Echo (Person): Thinking of ways to annoy Sei. Narutokurosaki547 21:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Too late, Sei's dead ^_^ --Seireitou 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I meant YOU. Narutokurosaki547 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Geez..... anyway, your doing real good on that legacy of "shadow" warrior story, cant wait to read more ^_^ --Seireitou 21:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I have the Rough Copy with me, so it'll be finished soon. Also, on a later occasion, can you help me with some of the Stories? Narutokurosaki547 21:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I gots a question Images like this, I've seen a lot on Wikia lately. Anyone know how to create them? Achrones150 21:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice picture, also, to Kurosaki-san, id be honored to help you --Seireitou 21:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'm working on my skills with manga (I'm more a of a sketch and water-color artist) so I can make my own pics for my own characters. If you find a good manga style picture that fits your character well, then use it. Those sprite-type things only work if your character matches them exactly. --Cold hard steel 21:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC)